


The Abuser

by mkylyl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkylyl/pseuds/mkylyl
Summary: They seemed so nice at first. So why does it hurt so much?





	The Abuser

They’re nice at first. They’re kind, comforting, and they feel like the only place on Earth you can really be free. You love them. Of course they love you.

Then they have a bad day. Everyone has bad days. It’s ok. It’s fine. Really. Maybe you were scared for a moment, but that’s the worst of it. They lost control once and it gets better.

They’re nice again. Nothing happened. It’s ok. You like them.

Bad days come and go. It hurts. You’re just so tired. All the time. But sometimes they’re nice too. Their dimpled smile is so beautiful. You want that, need that. It’s ok. Bad days are one-offs.

You should say something. Saying something will change things-but no, you can’t. You don’t want to be any trouble. Others don’t want any trouble. It’s ok.

It’s late at night and you’re still awake. You crouch at the door and listen for footsteps. They’re brushing their teeth. Then-finally! They’re headed to bed. You crawl down the hall, quietly, secretly, to the computer. You have work to do, deadlines to meet. Your desk lamp casts a low light in the darkness, it seems forbidden. The house creaks. You stop. Listen. They’re snoring. It’s ok. You finish your work then sneak to bed.

Everything hurts. You’re tired. You just want to sleep. You could sleep forever, no one would even notice. They’re nice, aren’t they? You decided that, didn’t you? It has to be you. Pray to God and atone for your sins. He knows you deserve this. You do to.

It is not ok, but it will be. Everything will be ok.

The bathtub is red, and you are dead. They scoff, and the Devil walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is messed up. I’m sorry. Don’t commit suicide folks, keep going until you have a chance to get out, then run. I only wrote this on a whim as self-therapy for my own depression and suicidal thoughts.
> 
> I might expand on this, or fledge it out better, who knows?
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged :)


End file.
